


love is light and i am dark

by brightasthesun



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, OT5 Friendship, Unrequited Love, basically zayn loves everyone until liam doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasthesun/pseuds/brightasthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn loves the boys. he tells them this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is light and i am dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and so they are painted on canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687288) by [queenmcgonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall). 



1\. Louis is that time you put too much soap in the washing machine and it exploded, bubbles filling every crevice. Louis is coffee in the morning. Louis is making a joke on the wooden floor in his room and he's clapping his hands and his laugh is trickling around Zayn and his eyes are creased and it's a sight Zayn would like to see forever and so he says, "I love you mate" and when Louis' laugh grows bigger, he says through heavy breathing and clinking teeth "I love you too, Zayn."

2\. Harry is the first snowfall of the year. Harry is white flakes dancing around the thick air, ending up in strings of hair or snowballs or peoples tongues. Harry is sat next to Zayn on the ugly blue couch in the living room on his laptop. Harry sees an ad for a charity for the homeless, and without hesitation, clicks it, giving them 5000 pounds. Zayn is in awe he is sat next to the personified version of the word "wonderful". Zayn thinks Harry is beautiful and kind and good. He doesn't understand how someone could be that righteous, so he tells him, earnestly, "I love you." And Harry leans into him, says it back. Harry is so sublime, Zayn wonders if this makes him a better person.

3\. Niall is driving in the middle of the day, sun illuminating every inch of your body, kissing your face. Niall is your favorite CD. Niall is good in the ways that Harry is not- crude and comfortable and careless. Niall is next to Zayn, feeling the warmth of his body radiating, and they're drowning in a crowd of people for a band that Niall loves and Zayn feels indifferent too. Niall is swaying back and forth, his tiny body occupying little space. Niall is screaming the words, letting them engulf his body. Niall is the song. Zayn sees this, and Zayn thinks Niall is so bright, so he leans down to his ear, whispers, "I love you." Niall stops his swaying and screaming and embodiment of the song to step outside himself and say "You too." 

4\. Liam is everything. He is rock and stone and river and lava and ash. He is sun rays in the morning, unsettling darkness in the night. He is the sun, the moon, the stars. He is a black hole. Liam is everything the other boys are but more. Liam is lying in Zayns' bed, the undeniable buzz of traffic echoing the silence. The street lamp is bright and yellow and warm, and it dances across Liam's face and Zayn quivers at the sight. Liam's mouth opens, all chapped and red and nice and Zayns eyes flutter to it. "Goodni-" he starts, but then Zayn is whispering "I love you" and Liam's mouth closes and he turns his bold back cold to him. "I'm sorry" he says, and Zayn stays frigid all night, wills himself to not cry. He stays like this until he dies, his body composed to dust. He stays this way because he loves and he loves and he loves and Liam doesn't he doesn't he doesn't. He stays this way because love, he decides, is an illusion, a made up perception of flooding feelings. He stays this way because he no longer wants to love but he cannot not love. He stays this way because love consumes him and that kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is


End file.
